1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a panel-presentation-software creation method, computer-readable record medium recording a panel-presentation-software creation program, and panel-presentation-software creation device.
2. Prior Art
A variety of presentations typically utilize a plurality of drawings. Such an occasion involves a cumbersome manual operation for changing the drawings in the course of the presentation.
It is contemplated that instead of using the drawings, a plurality of images are prepared so as to make the presentation by applying them to a personal computer (hereinafter, referred to as a xe2x80x9cPCxe2x80x9d). The utilization of the PC offers great merits that the PC streamlines the changing of the images and is capable of storing a software for making plural kinds of presentations.
The invention has an object to provide a panel-presentation-software creation method, a computer-readable record medium recording a panel-presentation-software creation program, and a panel-presentation-software creation device which streamline the editing of a software involving the panel presentation such as a presentation execution software.
The invention has an object to provide a panel creation method, computer-readable record medium recording a panel creation program and panel creation device which streamline the editing of a software involving the panel presentation such as a presentation execution software.
The invention has an object to provide a panel editing method, computer-readable record medium recording a panel editing program and panel editing device which streamline the editing of a software involving the panel presentation such as a presentation execution software.
The invention has an object to provide a panel presentation method, computer-readable record medium recording a panel presentation program and panel presentation device which permit the output of a voice message corresponding to a character string entered by an editor during the editing of a panel, which is presented via a software involving the panel presentation, such as a presentation execution software.
In accordance with the invention, a first panel-presentation-software creation method for creating a software which provides presentation of plural edit panels by using a template with an image fitting region and an editor-designated fitting image to be fitted in the image fitting region, the method comprises the steps of creating a reference file which contains the description of reference information including link information designating each image file containing the editor-designated fitting image, and creating a panel presentation software at least including a panel presentation program, a template file containing the template, and the reference file.
When the fitted image is changed during the re-editing of the created panel presentation software, the reference information related to the changed fitted image is updated.
Preferably, the panel presentation software includes the image file designated by the link information described in the reference file.
Preferably, an arrangement is made such that the editor may click on the image fitting region in the template image thereby invoking a dialog for permitting the editor to select an image to be fitted in the image fitting region, and the image designated by the editor following the dialog is caused to appear in the image fitting region.
Preferably, an arrangement is made such that when the editor-designated image is shown in the image fitting region in the template image, the editor may click on the image fitting region thereby invoking the dialog for permitting the editor to select an image to be fitted in the image fitting region, and the currently displayed image is replaced by the image re-designated by the editor following the dialog.
A computer-readable record medium recording a panel-presentation-software creation program for creating a software which provides presentation of plural edit panels by using a template with an image fitting region and an editor-designated fitting image to be fitted in the image fitting region, the computer-readable record medium is characterized by recording the panel-presentation-software creation program which serves to implement a facility to create a reference file containing the description of reference information including link information designating each image file containing the editor-designated fitting image, and a facility to create a panel presentation software at least including a panel presentation program, a template file containing the template, and the reference file.
Preferably, the panel presentation software includes the image file designated by the linkin formation described in the reference file.
Preferably, the panel-presentation-software creation program includes a program for implementing a facility to permit the editor clicking on the image fitting region in the template image to invoke a dialog for permitting the editor to select an image to be fitted in the image fitting region, and a facility to cause the image designated by the editor following the dialog to appear in the image fitting region.
A panel-presentation-software creation device for creating a software which provides presentation of plural edit panels by using a template with an image fitting region and an editor-designated fitting image to be fitted in the image fitting region, the panel-presentation-software creation device comprises: means for creating a reference file containing the description of reference information including link information designating each image file containing the editor-designated fitting image; and means for creating a panel presentation software at least including a panel presentation program, a template file containing the template, and the reference file.
Preferably, the panel presentation software includes the image file designated by the link information described in the reference file.
Preferably, the panel-presentation-software creation device further comprises means for permitting the editor clicking on the image fitting region in the template image to invoke a dialog for permitting the editor to select an image to be displayed in the image fitting region, and means for causing the image designated by the editor following this dialog to appear in the image fitting region.
In accordance with the invention, a second panel-presentation-software creation method for creating a software which provides presentation of plural edit panels by using a template with an image fitting region and a character display region, an editor-designated fitting image to be fitted in the image fitting region, and an editor-entered character string to be shown in the character display region, the panel-presentation-software creation method comprises the steps of creating a reference file containing the description of reference information including link information designating each image file containing the editor-designated fitting image, and the editor-entered character string, and creating a panel presentation software at least including a panel presentation program, a template file containing the template and the reference file.
When the fitted image is changed during the re-editing of the created panel presentation software, the reference information related to the changed fitted image is updated whereas when the character string is changed, the reference information related to the changed character string is updated.
Preferably, the panel presentation software includes the image file designated by the link information described in the reference file.
A panel-presentation-software creation program for creating a software which provides presentation of plural edit panels by using a template with an image fitting region and an editor-designated image to be fitted in the image fitting region, the panel-presentation-software creation program serves to implement a facility to create a reference file containing the description of link information designating each image file containing the editor-designated fitting image and a facility to create a panel presentation software including a panel presentation program, the reference file, a template file containing the template, the image file designated by the link information described in the reference file.
In accordance with the invention, a first panel creation method for creating a given panel through the steps of permitting a user to select a given template file from a plurality of template files each containing a template with an image fitting region, and causing a template of the selected template file to appear while fitting a user-designated image in the image fitting region of the displayed template, the panel creation method is characterized in that attribute information regarding a position and a size of the image fitting region is assigned to each template file, and when the user designates an image to be fitted in the image fitting region subsequent to the display of the template of the user-selected template file, the aforesaid attribute information contained in the user-selected template file is referred to for causing the user-designated image to appear at place corresponding to the image fitting region of the template and in a size defined by the image fitting region of the template.
When the template file is changed after the image is fitted in, a template of a post-change template file is displayed instead of the template of the pre-change template file whereas the aforesaid attribute information contained in the post-change template file is referred to for causing the pre-change image to appear at place corresponding to an image fitting region of the post-change template and in a size defined by the image fitting region.
Both a still picture and a motion picture are designatable as the image to be fitted in the image fitting region, and if the selected motion picture is of a stream motion image, the stream motion image is reproducibly displayed in the image fitting region whereas if the selected motion picture is of an interactive motion image adapted for an interactive operation, the interactive motion image is displayed in the image fitting region in an interactively operable manner.
Preferably, an arrangement is made such that the user may click on the image fitting region of the displayed template thereby invoking a dialog for permitting the user to select an image to be fitted in the image fitting region.
In accordance with the invention, a first computer-readable record medium recording a panel creation program for creating a given panel through the steps of permitting a user to select a given template file from a plurality of template files each having a template with an image fitting region, and causing a template of the selected template file to appear while fitting a user-designated image in the image fitting region of the displayed template, the computer-readable record medium is characterized by holding, for each template-file, attribute information regarding a position and a size of the image fitting region, and by recording the panel creation program for implementing a facility which, when the user designates an image to be fitted in the image fitting region subsequent to the display of the template of the user-selected template file, serves to cause the user-designated image to appear at place corresponding to the image fitting region of the template and in a size defined by the image fitting region by referring to the aforesaid attribute information contained in the user-selected template file.
Preferably, the record medium stores a program for implementing a facility to permit the user to click on the image fitting region of the displayed template for invoking a dialog for permitting the user to select an image to be fitted in the image fitting region.
In accordance with the invention, a first panel creation device comprises: a storage unit for storing plural types of template files each containing a template with an image fitting region and attribute information regarding a position and a size of the image fitting region; first means for permitting a user to select a given template file from the plural types of template files; second means for causing a display unit to display a template of the template file selected by the user; and third means which refers to the aforesaid attribute information contained in the template file selected by the user, for causing a user-designated image to appear at place corresponding to the image fitting region of the template displayed by the second means and in a size defined by the image fitting region.
Preferably, the panel creation device further comprises means for permitting the user to click on the image fitting region of the displayed template for invoking a dialog for permitting the user to select an image to be displayed in the image fitting region.
In accordance with the invention, a second panel creation method for creating a given panel through the steps of permitting a user to select a given template file from a plurality of template files each containing a template with a character display region, and causing a template of the selected template file to appear while causing a user-entered character string to appear in the character display region of the displayed template, the panel creation method is characterized in that attribute information regarding a position of the character display region, a character size and a character style is assigned to each template file, and when the user enters a character string subsequent to the display of the template of the user-selected template file, the aforesaid attribute information contained in the user-selected template file is referred to for causing the user-entered character string to appear in the character display region of the template and in the character size and the character style of the aforesaid attribute information.
When the template file is changed subsequent to the character entry, a template of a replacing template file is displayed in stead of the pre-change template whereas the aforesaid attribute information contained in the replacing template file is referred to for causing the pre-change character string to be shown in a character display region of the replacing template and in a character size and a character style defined by the replacing template.
In accordance with the invention, a second computer-readable record medium recording a panel creation program for creating a given panel through the steps of permitting a user to select a given template file from a plurality of template files each containing a template with a character display region, and causing a template of the selected template file to appear while causing a user-entered character string to appear in the character display region of the displayed template, the computer-readable record medium is characterized by holding, for each template file, attribute information regarding a position of the character display region, a character size and a character style, and by recording the panel creation program for implementing a facility which, when the user enters a character string subsequent to the display of a template of the user-selected template file, serves to cause the user-entered character string to appear in the character display region of the template and in a character size and a character style of the aforesaid attribute information by referring to the aforesaid attribute information contained in the user-selected template file.
In accordance with the invention, a second panel creation device comprises: a storage unit for storing plural types of template files each containing a template with a character display region and attribute information regarding a position of the character display region, a character size and a character style; first means for permitting a user to select a given template file from the plural types of template files; second means for causing a display unit to display a template of the user-selected template file; and third means which refers to the aforesaid attribute information contained in the user-selected template file for causing a user-entered character string to appear at a character display position of the template displayed by the second means and in a character size and a character style of the aforesaid attribute information.
In accordance with the invention, a panel presentation method for providing presentation of plural edit panels by using a template with a character display region for showing an editor-entered character string, and the editor-entered character string to be displayed in the character display region, the panel presentation method is characterized in that, in the edit panel presentation, a phrase predetermined for the presented panel is combined with the character string shown in the character display region of the presented panel for forming a sentence and the resultant sentence is outputted as speech.
In accordance with the invention, a computer-readable record medium recording a panel presentation program for providing presentation of a plurality of edit panels by using a template with a character display region for showing an editor-entered character string and the editor-entered character string to be displayed in the character display region, the computer-readable record medium is characterized by recording the panel presentation program for implementing a facility to form a sentence, in the edit panel presentation, by combining a phrase predetermined for the presented panel with the character string shown in the character display region of the presented panel and a facility to output the resultant sentence as speech.
In accordance with the invention, a panel presentation device for providing presentation of plural edit panels by using a template with a character display region for showing an editor-entered character string and the editor-entered character string to be displayed in the character display region, the panel presentation device comprises means for forming a sentence, in the edit panel presentation, by combining a phrase predetermined for the presented panel with the character string shown in the character display region of the presented panel, and means for outputting the resultant sentence as speech.